


[Podfic] Black Sealing Wax by cyankelpie

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Gets a Hug, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), But without the hurt, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Holy Water, Letters, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Neither of them knows how to take a complement, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Scene: Soho 1967 (Good Omens), The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is podfic ofBlack Sealing Waxby cyankelpie.Author Summary:Fifty-two years ago, Crowley wrote a letter to be found and read by Aziraphale if he needed to use the holy water and things went south. The night after Armageddon, while Crowley rests, Aziraphale finds that letter.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Black Sealing Wax by cyankelpie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Sealing Wax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886678) by [cyankelpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyankelpie/pseuds/cyankelpie). 



> Thanks to cyankelpie for giving me permission to podfic!
> 
> This podfic was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge Jinx! The song used in the intro was also used in a podfic by [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle). Jinx!
> 
> There are two chapters for this work, but they are quite short. They are mixed together into one podfic here, with sound effects breaking up the two parts.

**This is a podfic of _Black Sealing Wax_** **by cyankelpie.**

**Author Summary:**

Fifty-two years ago, Crowley wrote a letter to be found and read by Aziraphale if he needed to use the holy water and things went south. The night after Armageddon, while Crowley rests, Aziraphale finds that letter.

 **Fandom:** Good Omens

 **Pairing(s):** Aziraphale/Crowley

 **Original Fiction** :[ by cyankelpie on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886678/chapters/68284114)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 21:36

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/black-sealing-wax-final-mixdown/BlackSealingWax_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to cyankelpie for giving me permission to podfic this lovely work.
> 
> The music featured in this podfic is:
> 
> [ _I Get To Love You_](https://open.spotify.com/track/3CV4lFELdziNM1OnHU8nwz?si=xTqPs3AHSqyDbRAp9tLN3A) by Ruelle.
> 
> It also features the following sound effects:
> 
> [Pencil, Writing, Close, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/398271/) by InspectorJ  
> [Tape Rewind.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Analog%20Bleep%20Ten/sounds/75827/) by Analog Bleep Ten  
> [Mechanical alarm clock is ticking (SLAVA).wav](https://freesound.org/people/ST303/sounds/171043/) by ST303
> 
> on freesound.org.
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
